<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Familiar battle Chipp by Crazy_luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353929">Familiar battle Chipp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna'>Crazy_luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [148]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Owair Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollie, Eva and Luis run into each other and fight the familiar Chipp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [148]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Familiar battle Chipp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Word count | Points<br/>Liz (Hollie): 538 |<br/>Strawberry (Eva): 684 |<br/>Beetle (Luis and Chipp): 471 |</p><p>EXP: 6<br/>Pur: -40</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Order: Hollie, Eva, Luis, Chipp (Familiar)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>It was a brisk Autumn afternoon, the type where each breath cleared your lungs with fresh air as Hollie rode her bike to the docks, stinging salty sea air blew her hair around as she focused on her destination. Rumours of injuries and people collapsing made her gut churn as she wondered what was a worse reason for these rumours: Rose Corp or Wiches. She pulled up just before the pavement gave way to wooden planks, unsure how to proceed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>Eva rubbed her eyes with her sweater sleeve, trying to wipe the tiredness out as she walked down the boardwalk. She told Thea she was just going to stop by her house for a minute before coming back, but stopped when she spotted someone speeding towards the docks. She squinted, trying to make out who and spotted their ginger hair. She thinks it's that one girl, Eva missed her name. She turned from the sidewalk to follow down, if she was wrong she could just play it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>Luis spotted the blue healer who wasn't Aeron, and a head of white hair he's certain belongs to Eva, a fighter Percy is fond of, near the docks. He shouldn't stray too close to the Sanctuary, considering how his last meeting with Alexander Rose went, but... curiosity killed the cat. Plus, he's been trying to track a stray bit of magic. That it's leading him towards Eva and... H... Holly? That's just a convenient coincidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>Hollie jolted a little at the voice but sighed in relief at the familiar face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hi! L-" she hesitated "Lewis...right"? She said in a tone that made it clear she knew she was probably wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Hollie, we've uh, we've battled before but I don't think we've really said hi" she babbled as she spotted...Evie? Eva? Eva! In the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>Eva made her way to the girl when she saw someone else join them on the docks. She sped up her pace to join the two quickly, she was at least right that it was the blue girl and the other was...oh, Luis! He was bringing their/a child the other day to the bowling alley. She raised a hand up in hello as she got close enough to hear, "Hey, what are you up to!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>"Luis." He corrected her pronunciation, though if she kept using the more english one he couldn't exactly complain. It was close enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Eva. I've been looking around, something's nearby." He indicates the glow his soul gem is giving off, and nods around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I assume that's why you two are out too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah" she leaned on the handlebars of her bike as she went on "there's been a few rumours of people getting hurt or passing out and junk, it normally means either the place is haunted or there's a rogue familiar wandering about" she fixed her windswept hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's awkward because their harder to find when their not witches but if you guys are here I guess I'm on the right track"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>Eva looked at Luis's gem and pulled her own off her wrist, oh it was glowing a little and now a bit more that she was focusing on it. "Well, truth be told I was just out for a walk but then I saw you and wondered why you were headed to the docks," she gestured to the ginger girl, slipping her soul gem back on her wrist. "But there must be something around here."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>Luis nodded, glancing around again. He steps towards the water, just as a stack of red chips bursts onto the dock. Luis scrambles back in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>Chipp hops towards the strongest magi, slinging magic at her with a threatening clatter. (d13 to hit, 1dmg to Hollie)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie: 69hp Eva: 60hp Luis: 60hp Chipp: 30hp</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>Instinctively upon the arrival of the familiar, Hollie shifts into her transformation and raised her shield deflecting the brunt if the hit as she  charges at Chipp, bulldozing into it with full force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck! Are you alright"? She calls out to the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Nat 20 to hit, 12 damage)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Eva jumped back as the familiar showed itself, wiping her gem out and transforming. She summoned her sword and stabbed the familiar's lowest chip, locking it into the dock. "I'm alright, are you?" ( 18 to hit - Simple Seal bound for 2 rounds)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, you?" Luis transformed and flicked his dagger at the poker chips, cursing under his breath a little. (d8 +6 to hit, 3 hits at 3 each for 9dmg)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>Chipp hissed at them, unable to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie: 69hp Eva: 60hp Luis: 60hp Chipp: 9hp sealed 2 rounds</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, barely touched me" She called back, trying to take a swing at the familiar with the arm holding a shield, only for it to go wide and miss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can heal and I got a shield so if you guys need help get behind me and let me know, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(8 to miss)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>"Good," Eva was glad the chip didnt do more harm than just the surprise. She left the sword stuck in the familiar, summon one of her maces and slammed it on the poker chip ceature with full force. She was surprise to see it still there, struggling against her seal.(nat 20 - x2 dmg of 4 - 8 dmg)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>"I'm a medic too, Hollie. If you want we can split healing? I'm still figuring out how it works." Luis offered, flicking his knife at the sealed familiar again. (d9 +6 to hit, 3dmg)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>Chipp dissolved into a shower of golden spades.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie: 69hp Eva: 60hp Luis: 60hp Chipp: DEAD</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>Luis blinked, and stood back a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or it's over already, okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>"Well that was anticlimactic" Hollie laughed, dropping her transformation before turning to Luis "But thanks for the offer, I'll keep that in mind next time. Oh! You did really well too"! She grinned at Eva</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>Eva readied her mace to smash again at the next opening, only to watch the familiar fade away. She lowered her arm with a small laugh, letting her weapons dissolve away with her transformation, "Yeah it wasn't that much was it? Though I guess on their own they aren't really" Eva looked at the blue medic at her compliment, taking a second before she smiled, "Oh, thank you! You did really good too, quick on your feet when it showed up" she turned to Luis quickly, "and you too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>Luis nodded, letting his own transformation disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You both did great. Familiars seem ridiculously easy when they're on their own, but maybe that's just some of them." He smiles a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really shouldn't stick around here too long," he nods in the direction of the Sanctuary,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And neither should either of you if they know your names and faces, so. Any plans for the rest of the day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>"Haha thanks! You kinda learn how to be quick after a while" She laughs at Eva's compliment before hearing Luis' warning Yeah...good point" Hollie murmured, still thinking about that bird bitch from a few weeks ago "I have no plans, why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>Eva looked over to were he gestured, her smile dropping when she saw the ugly building. "Yeah..you're right." she didn't want a repeat of her last beach visit, even with the other two here. She looked back when Luis mentioned of their plans, "Yeah, I was headed back to my place real quick before I went back to Thea's. Why?" she questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>Luis shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thought it might be nice to spend time without having to organize an entire get together for everyone. Big groups can be overwhelming."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...they really are" Hollie agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still kinda new here so I have no idea what there is to do in Seaford, aside from fighting everything, it seems"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I don't think i've seen you past the witches, you just duck off" Eva said looking at the girl with a sympathetic smile, "I hope we aren't giving off a unwelcoming feel towards you...or any others, our group has just grown so much from when me and Sierra joined!" after her talk with Yu Shan, Eva was set on making sure everyone felt welcomed, she didn't want there to any negativity towards others.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>Luis hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's probably partly Donny and Sierra's faults, they're a little standoffish. Percy and I love them, but... they don't tend to make good first impressions." Luis smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can show you some of the cooler places to spend your time, if you like? I really need to reconnect with the group, after my big sister died I kinda let Percy and the girls decide when I'd interact with everyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>"S'okay..." Hollie fidgeted, "s'just weird when everyone's already friends and stuff" She shrugged, kinda glad to get to talk to some magi on a more manageable size, she pursed her lips at the mention of what she assumed was Belladonna's nickname, her chat with her was certainly an...off putting first introduction before whipping around at Luis "Your si-?! Oh!" It clicked, why he looked so familiar outside of battles, Mariana, the girl who pointed her to the Sanctuary. "I'm...I'm sorry about that. Yeah, I'd be up for hanging out"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>"I can understand how things can seem...be a bit cliqueish but i'm positive everyone would open their arms to you!" she smiled, pulling out her phone and sending a couple quick texts and emojis to Thea, letting her know she'd be out a bit longer to show one of the new-ish girls around with Luis. She looked back up at the two, "Yes, I can join you two..too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>Luis grinned, and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, these things happen." He nods at Eva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about the mall?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like fun" Hollie agreed "and, thanks." she added sincerely at their genuine efforts to be kind. Maybe it was Hollie just being too nervous before? Was making friends...actually easy??</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>Eva nodded in agreement, "Yes the mall has tons of good shops and spots to hang out! Plus, Auntie Emma's peach lemonade is to die for, you must try some" she insisted, looking at the ginger girl, god it was too late now to ask her name!!!!!!! aaaaaaa, and smiled "Of course!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>Luis leans towards Eva, he's noticed her panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Her name is Hollie." he whispers, to help. It's the least he can do, really.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>